


stolen jerseys and private peace

by very_distinctive_flamingo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_distinctive_flamingo/pseuds/very_distinctive_flamingo
Summary: just a little johnlock scene i wrote off of some prompt on instagram where sherlock steals john's rugby jersey!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	stolen jerseys and private peace

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first time posting anything on here so i don't really know how it all works... be patient, i'll figure it out eventually. i hope you guys enjoy this scene (it's really too short to even be called a story lol)

It was strange how peaceful Sherlock looked when he was sleeping. All the intensity of his features just went away, leaving behind a soft curve of lips and fluttering eyelashes. John brushed a piece of hair out of Sherlock’s face. He felt his chest constrict, heart squeezing, as if he couldn’t quite contain the amount of love he was feeling for the man beside him. Sherlock snored in his sleep and John’s contented smile grew. This wasn’t something new. John has seen Sherlock asleep many times, and had always watched, feeling like he was privy to a secret. Feeling like since he’d never have Sherlock in all the ways he wanted him, never know each and every part of him, he could know at least this one secret. He could be part of this private peace.   
That was before everything, of course. Before he found the courage to tell Sherlock how he felt. Now he is a part of Sherlock’s private peace, and Sherlock is a part of his.   
Not that John was feeling much peace now, after a long evening of being yelled at by his rugby coach. “It’s just a jersey,” John had exclaimed. This set Coach off all over again. “Yeah, and you and four other players have lost them! You think we have the money to buy new jerseys every time you misplace yours or your girlfriends steal them? We don’t!” John shook his head and found himself back in the present. Sherlock rolled over, and John noticed for the first time what he was wearing. The sky blue fabric looked remarkably familiar. When John saw WATSON printed on the back, he grinned. He then nudged Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock opened one eye sleepily. The other one slowly following suit.   
“That’s my jersey, you dick,” John muttered affectionately. A lazy smile curled the edges of Sherlock’s mouth.   
“It smells like you,” he explained. “I missed you.”   
“Stop making it so hard for me to be mad at you! Coach wants it back.” Sherlock’s smile grew larger. John tried not to reciprocate it.   
“He isn’t getting it,” Sherlock said indignantly. John rolled his eyes playfully and slid down the headboard until he was lying next to Sherlock.   
“I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” Sherlock pouted.   
“I missed you too,” John answered, grinning. Sherlock, still sleepy, inched closer to John. John closed the remaining distance between them, kissing Sherlock tenderly.   
“You’re here,” Sherlock murmured, already slipping back into sleep.   
“I’m here,” John agreed, teetering on the edge himself. He laid his head against Sherlock’s chest. In minutes, they were both breathing softly and sleeping soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for actually bothering to read this, i hope you liked it! it's really short and i'm really sorry but i'll definitely post way longer stuff in the future.


End file.
